As one type of image processing apparatuses as electronic equipment, an image forming apparatus (typically a copy machine) for forming an image on a sheet of recording paper has been introduced to many places of business (companies and offices). In such a place of business, it is a common practice to have an image forming apparatus having a copy function or a printer function connected to a network and to share the apparatus by a plurality of users. An MFP (MultiFunction Peripheral) as one type of such image forming apparatuses has a plurality of basic operational modes including a copy mode, a facsimile mode (hereinafter facsimile will be also denoted as FAX), a network compatible printer mode and a scanner mode.
In addition to the functions for image formation (copy and print), an image forming apparatus has functions allowing users to more easily handle prints. As one such function, a function of inserting insert-sheets to indicate separation among the printed sheets has been known. By way of example, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2001-75431 discloses an image forming apparatus intended for schools, allowing easy handling after paper discharge. According to the description of this reference, in the image forming apparatus, when the insert-sheet mode is selected, a prescribed sheet of paper is inserted between each copy, that is, every time a set of prints is discharged.